Change Of Fate
by deizzy15
Summary: What if you could change it all by the push of a button. What would you choose?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who or anything associated with it.**

*************************************************************************************

**"I love you" Rose told the doctor with tears streaming down her face**

**"Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler..."**

**Before he could finish, he was gone and rose was left to live the rest of her days without her doctor.**

**As she felt her body fall to the ground, the doctor stood in the tardis, his heart broken, having lost the woman he loved.**

**He was so caught up in the memories of her, he failed to notice the flashing light on the control panel until a few moments later.**

**"Look at you" he said, turning towards it, trying to figure out what it was.**

**He clicked button after button, turned a few dials but still couldn't seem to get what it was trying to tell him.**

**"Maybe if I listen you'll tell me. Alright then!" he said, putting his ear to the flashing light.**

**His eyes grew wide.**

**"But that can't be. There no way, unless......"**

**He backed away from the control panel. He'd have to choose.**

**"I already know what I choose" he said outload before hitting the button.**

**The light grew bigger and bigger until the tardis disappeared.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It'll be alright rose. You'll see" her mother said to rose as she gathered her into her arms and pulled her up, guiding her back towards the car where her dad and mickey stood waiting.**

**"It won't ever be alright" she replied.**

**"Oh rose" **

**"Please, let me stay, just a little while"**

**Jackie pulled her daughter closer in her arms, wrapping her up in a hug. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She nodded at her and started to walk away. She had just about reached her husband when a huge blue light suddenly appeared from out of nowhere.**

**Rose turned around as a strange figure came out of the light, heading, right for her.**

**"Doctor?"**

**"ROSE!" he cried out, running as fast as he could.**

**"DOCTOR!"**

**Rose ran harder, she didn't care about anything else but being in his arms. As they met, he grabbed her as if his life depended on it and spun her around again and again, his fingers gripping into her hair.**

**"Rose, my rose" he whispered in her ear before setting her down.**

**"I thought I'd lost you" **

**"You could never loose me" he said, hugging her to his body once more**

**"But how....?"**

**"I made my choice rose. The tardis, it gave me a choice. Didn't know it could do that. Mind you, I don't really care how it did, so long as I'm here with you"**

**"It's your home" rose said, wanting the doctor so bad but knowing how much he loved his adventures.**

**"You are my home" he told her, gazing into her eyes**

**He moved his head down, leaning in to her. Their lips touched, softly at first, then harder and much more passionated and she threw herself at him.**

**From behind them, her family and Jackie smiled, tears of joy coming down their faces. They walked towards the doctor and his rose.**

**"You're back" Mickey said**

**"That's right! I'm home. Never had a home quite like this before"**

**"Well you won't soon regret it" said Jackie as she gave the doctor a quick hug.**

**"What'll happen to the tardis now?" mickey asked**

**"Oh I don't know. Why not find out"**

**Mikey looked over at the tardis, then back at everyone around him.**

**"You know, I always wanted an adventure"**

**"The best of adventures" said rose, smiling up at him "It's waiting for you mickey"**

**"Goodbye rose, doctor, and you Jackie, I'll miss you all"**

**"Just as long as you come back one day" rose said**

**"I promise"**

**Mickey walked to the tardis and stepped inside. Before he closed the door he yelled over at the doctor.**

**"YOU TAKE CARE OF HER" **

**"I PROMISE" he shouted back, wrapping an arm around rose.**

**The tardis flashed, then disappeared once more leaving everyone standing on the beach.**

**"Now how about we start our own adventure" the doctor said to rose before leaning down to kiss her again.**

**"Forever" she said as she pulled away. **

**They turned in the direction of the car. This was how it was meant to be.**

**- The End**


End file.
